Grace Synclavia
Grace Synclavia(グレイス・シンクラヴィア Gureisu Shinkuravia)is the current empress of Vatlantis as well as the younger sister of Aine. Having to inherit the throne of the Valtantis Empire at a young age during the time of Genesis's breakdown, Grace became the tyrannical Empress of Valtantis whom was partly responsible for all suffering on Lemuria and a main antagonist of the Vatlantis Arc until her defeat. Afterward, she worked together with her older sister and the people of Ataraxia in order to save both of their worlds from the gods which they succeed. Appearance Grace has pink colored hair with pink colored eyes. While she greatly resembles her older sister Aine, Grace is slightly shorter than Aine and has smaller breasts. Grace's usually "outfit" is a few white and gold accessories which barely hide her breast and crotch. When she was a student on Ataraxia, she wore the school uniform. Although she only appears for a few seconds during the Final Chapter of the anime, her physical design may be more "mature" than the light novel. Personality Grace has a very temperamental personality and can be very quick to anger. This is show by the hatred she exhibits for Kizuna, seeing him as the 'Demon King of Lemuria' who took her sister away from her, and the one person Aine may care about more than her. This quickness to anger is seen as her largest fault by enemies and allies alike, as it is very difficult to calm her (with the exception of Aine), and her magical power and prowess is reason enough to fear her. However, despite this, she is shown to hold a great amount of love for her sister, and was very happy upon her return, gladly giving the throne back to her sister, who is the rightful, and true Emperor. However, she still holds great deal of power, holding on to it as she sees her sister as unable to make proper decisions (due to her relationship with Kizuna and her wish to not become his enemy). Despite this, she does recognize Aine as Emperor and acts to support her. However after being saved and conquered by Kizuna she ended up falling in love with. This resulted in her fantasy and goal to wed herself and Aine to Kizuna and make become the first new Emperor. She has since started treating Kizuna as her big brother, calling him Nii-sama and showing affection around him. While a student on the Ataraxia, Grace personality became more cheerful, friendly and somewhat immature for her age. This is most likely what she would have been like if she didn't have to carry the responsibility of being the empress at a young age. Even after remembering that she is suppose to be a empress, she still maintain her cheerfulness. However, after being force to remember all the horrible things she done by machine god Osiris, Grace started feeling guilty about everything she did. While she thought that she would have to take responsible by committing suicide, Kizuna convinced her that wasn't the right answer. Instead, she should help save the people of Lemuria from the Deus Ex Machina as a way to make up for everything she did. After defeating the Deus Ex Machina and saving both worlds, Grace's became more selfless compared to before. This was displayed when she decided to start a coup d'etal for the throne and banished her older sister from Valtantis as a way to make her go with Kizuna, wanting her to be actually happy with the man she loves instead of enduring her sadness to stay with her. After learning Gravel would bear one of Kizuna's children, she planned to take an auntie role towards Gravels daughter. When she found out Zelshione had given birth to Kizuna's son, she felt a great deal of maternal love towards him and wanted to help him grow into a magnificent warrior like his father. History Background Grace is the Emperor of the largest nation in Atlantis, known by humans as the AU, the Vatlantis Empire, which rules over most of the world. She is second in line to the throne, and has been acting as Emperor in Aine's absence. Vatlantis Arc Hokuto Arc Necroplis Arc Odin Arc Thanatos Arc Setsuna Arc Skills and Abilities * Keen Intelligence: '''Despite her age, Grace is very intelligent and smart as she shows during her reign as the emperor of Vatlanitis. During her time on Ataraxia, she skipped a class due to her good grades in school. * '''Master Combatant: '''Grace is skilled fighter, capable of holding her own against both her older sister and Kizuna at the same time, although they were only trying to stop her rather than beat her. She can even beat Lunora, the Death God of the Coliseum and the strongest member of Quartum, without using Koros energy absorbing abilities. Her combat prowess is such that she was chosen as a candidate to battle with Thanatos. * '''Master Scythe Wielder: '''Grace is an extremely proficient scythe user, capable destroy magic weapons and armor with one or few strikes. Equipment '''Heart Hybrid Gear: Koros. As Emperor, Grace wields one of the most powerful Heart Hybrid Gears on Atlantis, and her skill in using it is the cause of fear by her enemies and her allies, as its power can cause great destruction. This Heart Hybrid Gear is extremely powerful, and Grace's power in it is enough to destroy an entire room in Zeltis' (capital city) castle by merely releasing her magical energy to full power. * Scythe: '''Koros' signature weapon is a large scythe, which is very powerful and able to inflict large damage to, or defeat/destroy other Heart Hybrid Gears or magical weapons in a single slash. * '''Harvest: '''This is Koros's special ability, which enables the wearer to suck the magical power out of other Heart Hybrid Gears, and use it the replenish the pilot's own. Well powerful, Grace has a limit on how much she can absorb. * '''Immense Speed: Grace can move and react at high speeds, even keeping up with Aine and Kizuna (well in Mode Zeros) with ease. Trivia * Although she only appears for a few seconds during the final episode of the first season of the anime, her physical design may be more "mature" than the light novel. * While a student on Ataraxia, Grace was able to skip a grade and was in the same class as Kizuna. She also went by as Grace Chidorigafuchi, the same surname her older sister had. Category:Vatlantis Category:Female Characters Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Country leader Category:Royalty Category:Ros-Series User